Poisoned
by KikiVivi
Summary: Modern. Summary change, again, sorry can't decide!Christine just got the leading lady's role for Macbeth, what happens when she starts to have bad things happen to her? Suck at summaries! First Fan Fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Poisoned

A Modern Phantom Of The Opera Story

Erik/Christine

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera, only the plot.

Summary: Modern. Christine has just gotten to her new college and makes some new friends. What happens when creepy notes start appearing at her house? Read and find out. First FanFiction

AN: Okay, _italicized _is for Christine's thoughts, **bold** is for emphasis, ( ) stuff inside those is notes from me to you, underlined is probably a title for something, and you should be able to tell what combined things are for.

Chapter One

I can't believe this is happening to me! Things weren't supposed to turn out this way! I had my life all planed out! I was going to graduate collage with a music master degree, and become a famous singer. And maybe just maybe, I would find a small town boy and fall in love with him and marry him, have some kids, and watch them grow up and become famous! That was all ruined because of _**him**_! _**He**_ ruined everything!

_**He**_ sauntered into my life like it was nothing! Thought that I would give in easily! Well, _**he**_ should have known better! I fought _**him**_ and I fought _**him**_ hard! I'm still trying to fight _**him**_! You're probably wondering what I'm rambling about, right? You probably think I'm crazy. Well, I'm not! That is that. This all really happened even though I wish so hard that it was all but a passing nightmare.

See, it all started when I went to college at this big University, _the names not important because I never stayed that long there anyways; thanks to__** him**__!_, and I was going to participate in one of their musicals. Hoping against hope that I would get the lead role. _I have some self-esteem issues, even though I know that I've always gotten the lead role before_. We were going to put on the musical _Macbeth_ and I was aiming for Lady Macbeth. Well, the auditions were coming up soon and I was really, really anxious

.

_Okay you can do this, nothing to worry about._ I chanted to myself. As I was climbing out of my _**very old**_ car and making my way toward the auditorium, I accidentally bumped into a blond headed girl.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She shouted at me.

"I-I-I-I'm really sorry Miss…?" I stuttered uncertain what exactly to say to a person you practically collided with. Her expression softened a little bit when she saw I was making a fool of myself.

"Hey it's no problem, really. I was just having a bad day is all. I had to deal with an over-cocky diva, who thinks she has to have everything go her way or it's just not perfect enough for her." She explained to me making a very annoyed face.

"What did she do to you?" I asked curiously.

"Well first, she came into auditions way before it was time to audition for anything and said that she had to go get her nails done and that everyone should get here soon or she would start without them. Like she actually thought that she was in _**charge**_ of everything that was going to happen in the musical! It doesn't help that she happens to be a senior, and thinks she's the best thing that ever happened on this earth." She said this with so much disgust that I__ almost was disgusted with a girl I didn't even know.

"Soon everything went down hill from there, she started throwing tantrums and storming about the place. Basically, causing anyone within a five mile radius a major migraine." She finished up clutching her head dramatically.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm dumping all my problems on you, but it feels good to get it all out of my system before I go back in there. I only came out here to get a break from it all.

"I haven't even introduced myself properly! You're probably thinking that I'm being very rude." At this comment she held out her hand for me to shake. "Hello, my name is Meg Giry, and it is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hello Meg, my name is Christine Daae, and it's a pleasure to meet you too." Meg reached for my hand and began to shake it.

"So what brings you here to our _**fabulous**_ auditorium?" While she was saying the word fabulous she made it sound all sarcastic, and I started to wonder if the auditorium was in really bad shape or something like that.

"Oh, well I was going to try out for Lady Macbeth." I replied back to her, not knowing what else to say back to her.

"Mmmhem…" Meg drawled out eying me up and down.

"What?" I said feeling awkward by the way she was looking at me.

"You've acted before right?" She quizzed me.

"Yes, and I've gotten every lead role I could possibly get." I replied warily.

"Then you'll beat her for sure!" Meg said _or more like yelled…_ enthusiastically.

"Come I'll take you where you need to go!" Meg graved my hand and practically dragged me into the building.

For someone who sounded like she would rather burn this building to the ground than to barrel someone over just trying to get into the building; she sure was making record time running that's all I got to say. I had trouble making sure I didn't fall flat on my face in her stampede. We passed a very extravagant looking lobby; _I wouldn't know what to call it, because most of the colleges that I checked out didn't have anything like this_ and entered a room that had a miniature looking stage in it with a few chairs lined up in front of it. In one of these chairs sat a very annoyed looking lady with her legs crossed and a cane resting on the ground by her chair. In the next two chairs sat two very nervous looking men who kept looking around the room like something was going to pop out at them and strangle them. In another chair sat a red headed girl that was raving about how everyone was late and should all not get casted in any role at all. Scattered about the room was other people who were probably there to try out for something too.

"Mr. Debienne and Mr. Poligny?" Questioned Meg from our spot at the door.

"Oh! Come in Miss Giry. What is it you need?" One of the nervous looking men replied, having jumped a foot into the air at the sound of the door opening.

"I have another person to try out for Lady Macbeth." Meg said looking all professional all of the sudden, seeming to get rid of her earlier excitement. At the mention of Lady Macbeth's name the red headed girl faced us and started screeching at a very high pitched voice.

"Mr. Debienne and Mr. Poligny, you can not let her try out, she is far too late and the tryouts have already started!" Both the nervous looking men, whom I have now guessed to be Mr. Debienne and Mr. Poligny, started to look even more nervous and started stuttering, then the lady who had the cane at her decided to answer for them.

"Miss Carlotta! I believe it is not **you** who is in charge, but Mr. Debienne, Mr. Poligny and I! So would you kindly keep your comments to yourself and do not distract others or I will have to ask you to leave!" She shouted apparently not being able to handle any more of Carlotta's comments. Meg snickered under her breath. _Carlotta must have been the girl who drove Meg insane when I bumped into her_. I thought quietly to myself.

"So Miss…?" The lady who just bravely told Carlotta to shut it turned to me obviously asking for my name.

"My name's Christine Daae."

"Well, Miss Daae I'm Ms. Giry, Meg's mother." She added due to my confused expression. "This is Mr. Debienne." She gestured towards the man that had spoken when Meg and I came in. "And this is Mr. Poligny." I took the other nervous man to be Mr. Poligny. "You managed to make right in time, because we were about to finish the tryouts for Lady Macbeth and finish tryouts in general. So if you would just hop onto the stage we will listen to what you have to show us."

Meg gave me two thumbs up as I went towards the miniature stage. "What would you like me to do?" Christine asked since they didn't give her something to read from.

"Oh! Sorry! I almost forgot." Ms. Giry said. "Meg would you please give this to Miss Daae?" Ms. Giry handed a script to Meg, and Meg ran it over to where I was.

"Thank you!" I said to Meg as she handed me the papers.

"Your welcome!" She said right back.

"Okay Miss Daae would you please sing the first song that Lady Macbeth sings, please." Ms. Giry told me.

"Okay then." I started thumbing through the script looking for 'Leave It Up To Me'. ( I currently don't have these lyrics to provide for everyone, but those who don't know Lady Macbeth sings this song when Macbeth wrote to her about what the weird sisters, or witches, had told him about the prophesies they made, and that are staring to come true rapidly. If you don't already know Lady Macbeth, in my opinion, is a major soprano.)

After I had finished singing, everyone in the room stared at me, and kept staring and staring and staring… It was getting really creepy… Finally, I decided to clear my throat to see if that would cause an end to all the silence.

"Oh! You did… excellent my dear!" Ms. Giry said having snapped out of it first. After she said that everyone started clapping politely. I smiled and stepped off the miniature stage. Carlotta, who had not been clapping with everyone else, got up made a very rude noise and stomped out of the room. Screaming the whole way about not being able to hear any good music unless she sang herself.

I scurried over to Meg to see what she thought about my audition.

"So how did I do?" I asked her anxiously; of course I whispered it seeing as how her mother was sitting not far from us.

"You did a great job, Christine!" Meg said in a voice that showed she wasn't lying. "Hey, listen, I have to go do stuff for my mom and I'm sure you don't want to stay here for forever, so do you want me to come to your car with you?"

"Sure." I said feeling confused as to why Meg would be so hasty to get out of here. Ms. Giry, sensing everyone wanted to disperse said we were all dismissed. As we were walking out Meg asked me a very weird question.

"Hey Christine, when you were singing did you see anything behind you?" She said this so quietly I was wandering if she was afraid of anyone listening in to our conversation.

"No." I answered wary.

"You're sure you didn't get a weird feeling when you were up there or something along that nature?"

"I'm sure. Meg what's this all about?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you tomorrow, when they post the cast list. See ya tomorrow!" Meg gave me a hug and then sprinted back inside. I got in my car and started to drive home wandering what the heck was going on.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry if the end got confusing or something I started to fall asleep. I will try to update soon! Please review! Any kinds of reviews welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Poisoned

A Modern Phantom Of The Opera Story

Erik/Christine

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera, only the plot.

Summary: Modern. Christine has just gotten to her new college and makes some new friends. What happens when creepy notes start appearing at her house? Read and find out. First FanFiction

AN: Okay, _italicized _is for Christine's thoughts, **bold** is for emphasis, ( ) stuff inside those is notes from me to you, underlined is probably a title for something, and you should be able to tell what combined things are for.

Chapter Two

When I got home, I quickly went inside and dumped my stuff on the floor by the door. I reviewed the day's events in my mind. _Okay, so I ran into Meg; made friends with her, she managed to get me into auditions in time for me to try out for Lady Macbeth. Carlotta was acting like a total diva; Ms. Giry snapped at her (very funny, I though along the side with the list that I was mentally making). Then I went to sing, that went well until the part where I finished and everyone was acting as they all saw ghosts. When I went to ask Meg how I did she didn't act as her usual peppy self at first and started asking me really weird questions. She said she would tell me what about tomorrow._ I reminded myself.

I sighed quietly to myself, that last part of the day was really confusing for me. Then I started feeling silly for just standing in the front hallway of my house thinking to myself. I giggled, and headed for the kitchen; I really felt the need for hot chocolate, I wasn't feeling so great at that moment. When I was about to put in the milk to heat it up I got the feeling of being watched or something. I shifted uncomfortably.

_Come on Christine, nobody's watching you. Quit thinking so high of yourself. Who would want to watch __**you**__?_ I comforted myself quietly. Still feeling a little uneasy I decided to go read one of my romance novels. I graved my hot chocolate out of the microwave finished mixing it with chocolate milk stuff and went into the living room.

I walked over to my bookcase and started looking for a good novel. I saw Romeo and Juliet and decided to read that one for now. I went over to the love seat and plopped down. After about reading for forty-five minutes I started to get sleepy, so I decided it was time to go take a shower. I went into my room to get some clothes and head to the bathroom, but on my dresser was an envelope with a red waxed skull on it.

_Okay, that's a little weird… and creepy._ I slowly walked towards my dresser. I picked up the note and opened it cautiously. Inside was a red slip of paper that had gold lettering that said three words on it "_You poisoned me…_" I gasped and dropped the note on the floor as if it were a snake. I started to back up slowly glancing wildly around the room. Soon I ended up against the wall. I had my hands up against my sides, flat on the wall. My golden hair splayed all around me. I must have looked like a mad woman.

I started to calm my breathing and started to think through this logically. _Alright, you just read a note that some words on it that freaked you out; no big problem. It's probably a prank from Carlotta or something._ But the more I thought about the less likely it seemed to be. Carlotta did not know where I lived and if she did she would have to have followed me home. _Then she would be classified as a stalker._ I snickered quietly to myself thinking Carlotta as a stalker. _It couldn't have been one of the neighbors because they don't even know me yet, unless they didn't want me here, which is stupid. _ I shook my head trying not to be distracted. I walked over to where the note had fallen and picked it up. Shivering when I saw the words. That was going to be no help to me since the words happened to be typed. Then I started thinking how that note got into my room. I walked over to my window to see if it was locked; it was. There was no way to open my window by force considering that my room was on the second story and there wasn't even any window sill under it, not even any hand holds. So they must have come in and put it into my room.

I was really frightened when I thought about that. 'Cause they must have come in when I was either getting my hot chocolate or when I was reading. I suddenly wandered if I had left the front door unlocked or something to that extent. I started running for downstairs to go and checked, but than I heard a noise coming from somewhere of the back of the house. I paused on the middle of the stair wandering if I should really go down and check or if I should just stay here and… do what? I had to go check there was nothing more I could do about it.

Swallowing my rising fear I started my slow trek to the dinning room where I was sure the noise had came from. I was about to enter the dinning room when I suddenly heard the front door bang open. I raced to the door feeling a little annoyed about having to chase whatever or _**whoever**_ this is. But when I got to the door and looked outside there was nothing but blackness.

Insert line here. Can someone tell me how to do that blue line thingy?

I slammed my car door shut and stomped into the auditorium. I was seriously mad about the thing that happened last night. After I had closed, and locked, the front door and other possible breaking entry points I had taken my shower and went to bed to drained after that to do anything else. I had gotten the note when I had woken up and thrown it in the small fire I had started in the fire place. So all in all I was not happy at **all**.

"Christine, Christine!" I had just walked in and saw a flash of blond hair and then I was enveloped in a massive bear hug and jumping up and down with an overexcited Meg. "Christine you got it! You got!"

"Calm down and tell me what I got, Meg." Meg gave me the look that basically said 'You are the slowest person on earth that I know'.

"Come on Christine what part did you try out for? Think Christine, come on I know you can!" She then proceeded to tap me on the head with her knuckles.

"Ouch! Stop it that hurts! Now let me guess did I happen to get the part of Lady Macbeth?" I asked pushing her hands away from my head so they could do no more damage to my fragile head.

"Yes! You did, and you should have seen the look on Carlotta's face when she read that she was playing the part of Hecate, 'The Head Of All The Evil Night Witches'" Meg said the last part in a very eerie voice. I started laughing and I could actually picture Carlotta with an enraged look on her face tearing up the cast sheet and roaring like Godzilla and fire spitting from her mouth. Obviously, that last part wouldn't be able to happen, _but I still think if she tried hard enough she would be able to do it!_ Then I started busting out laughing. Meg gave me a questioning look but I waved her off saying I would tell her later when Godzilla won't be able to hear me. Meg obviously got the connection and started laughing hysterically with me.

"You two! What are you two laughing about?" Carlotta yelled practically fuming to the top of her extravagantly put up hair. Making her hair look redder than it already did, _to go along with her matching red face and fires breathe!_ In response to her yelling at us Meg and I glanced at each other and started laughing harder than before, hard enough for our ribs to feel like busting out of our chests and tears to come to our eyes.

"You two are mocking me!" Carlotta looked at us both with snide looks. "You know what you two are poor losers! You two wanted Christine to get the part of Hecate and are just trying to cover up your lose with acting like your happy that Christine got the part of Lady Macbeth! So therefore, you are all sore losers and you should know that I will never give up my part for you so you could have it!" Carlotta put on this look on her face that showed that she thinks she's figured it all out.

"Go ahead, Carlotta, think whatever you want as long as it makes you happy inside." Meg said in a very sarcastic voice. Carlotta let out a cry of anger and stomped out of the building, pushing anyone down that had the misfortune of getting in her way.

"Don't forget we have practice starting in two weeks, Carlotta!" Ms. Giry called out to her, but Carlotta just kept walking and didn't answer back. I started to wonder if she would come to rehearsal at all. "Don't worry; she'll be here for rehearsals." Ms. Giry must have seen the look of worry on my face.

"Yeah and all that will get us is aching ears as she tries to outshine the great Christine Daae!" Meg decided to add and threw her arm up around my shoulders.

"Megan Giry! How many times must I tell you not to say bad things about people?!"

"At least a hundred, Mother." Meg said in a tone of an obedient child that hates to be scolded at.

"Yes, well I have work to do so I shall see you to girls later." Ms. Giry said goodbye and left us just as swiftly as she had appeared.

"By the way how did your mother manage to sneak behind us and yell to Carlotta without us even seeing?" I asked just now noticing that Meg's mother had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, there's like secret passages all around the place, something having to do with who built it and that person never wanting to be seen by the workers, so he supposedly built secret passages by himself or something like that. My mom managed to find a couple of the secret passages, I guess, she says she found them but I think she's just really quiet wherever she goes so you don't notice her. I think she's just playing around whenever she says stuff like that." Meg explained to me. I decided to remember that one bit if information about the secret passages for later. They could be something I could look into.

"Hey, Meg, Do you remember yesterday when you asked me did I see anything behind me?" I questioned her and I took in that while I was asking the question she paled and looked a bit frightened, but then recovered and put on a confused face.

"I don't remember asking you that. You did wonderful on your audition and should be happy you got the part you wanted. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go help my mother." After that she walked off without giving me a chance to say anything.

I stood there a moment trying to figure out what is going on. _I know Meg is acting weird and that there was a creepy note last night that freaked me out. I know that Meg did ask me that question yesterday and I wasn't imagining it._ I was just about to chase after Meg when I realized that I didn't know where she went. I sighed frustrated about everything. I was starting to get angry again, like when I was before Meg distracted me with the good news. I turned on my heel and walked out the door, to my car, and strait home.

AN: I hope everyone liked chapter two! I had fun writing it. If anybody has any suggestions or if want to tell me something, please review! Any kinds of reviews are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

Poisoned

A Modern Phantom Of The Opera Story

Erik/Christine

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera, only the plot.

Summary: Modern. Christine has just gotten to her new college and makes some new friends. What happens when creepy notes start appearing at her house? Read and find out. First FanFiction

AN: Okay, _italicized _is for Christine's thoughts, **bold** is for emphasis, ( ) stuff inside those is notes from me to you, underlined is probably a title for something, and you should be able to tell what combined things are for.

Chapter Three

When I got home I was greeted by the sound of fire truck sirens. I gasped, and looked at the burning house in front of me. I quickly pulled my car a safe distance away and dashed right up to the nearest fireman. "What happened?!" I demanded, sounding a little bit shrill near the end.

"Miss, I'm not allowed to give out information to the non-involved. Would you kindly get back and stay at of the way? For your safety, of course." The fireman looked really annoyed. He probably had to deal with all the neighbors before I showed up, but my sympathy was short lived. My house just happens to be on fire right now! I don't have time to handle this so I just simply said,

"_**Look Mister!**_ My house is on _**fire**_ and **you're** telling _**me**_ to go away?!" I asked practically yelling in his face. The fireman looked dazed for a minute and then rapidly shook his head back and forth; _I guess I_ _yell pretty loud._ I thought with a little satisfaction.

"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't realize this was your house; please go talk to the chief over there." The fireman pointed to a man that was talking to a police officer; the fireman I just shouted at sounded a little scared at the end, let's just go to say that he walked away rather quickly. _Hmmm… I guess I scare people when I get angry._ Anyway, I stomped over to the chief fireman and tapped on his shoulder; not really caring that I broke up his conversation.

"Oh, excuse me Miss is there something you need?" He said this in a calm voice.

"Yes, would you mind telling me why my house is on fire?" I decided to stay calm with this one; shouting would get me no where fast anyways.

"Oh, this is your house?" I nodded my head, trying to stay calm. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions real quick, then?"

"No, not at all, sir."

"Good, now I would like to know how long you've had this house. Do you have any thing like a job or do you go to college or both."

"I have had this house since my father died which was about two years ago, and I go to college in the local area. I do not have a job since my father left me enough cash from his old job."

"Okay then, now down to the stuff that matters; do you have any idea what have caused this fire?" Somewhere during the questions the police officer pulled out a pad and started taking notes. I thought about the chief's question. _Alright, I've had a really bad couple of says so far, so let's quickly review the resent bad events. I found a note that was really creepy, I heard 'bumps in the night', I got up annoyed about what happened the night before and what Meg wouldn't tell me about what happened in auditions. Then I folded up the note and threw it in the fire… __**oh no**__. I thought I put it out, but apparently not._

"Miss….?" The chief asked a bit nervous about why I suddenly paled.

"To answer your question I think I may have started the fire. You see, I went to go," I couldn't exactly tell him about the note, so I lied. "Cook something for breakfast and I must have left the burners on, I'm sorry."

The two men sighed tiredly and irritably. "That's okay mistakes happen." Another fireman ran up to the chief and whispered something in his ear, the chief groaned in response. The chief turned to me and said, "Miss, I'm sorry, but from how big this fire is there will probably be nothing to salvage, so we need to know do you have somewhere you can go?"

I went even whiter; _I haven't even thought about this part yet._ "Ummm… do you think I could run to the college campus real quick I need to ask someone something."

"Yeah, sure go ahead just make sure you come back."

"I will." I went back to my car and started driving for the college. I intended to go find Meg and ask her what I should do. A few minutes later I pulled into the parking lot of the auditorium. It hadn't been long since I left so I guessed she was still here, so I started my search. I managed to find her on stage where we perform for people for live shows; she looked like she had been practicing her dancing. I ran up to her and leeched on to her and started to cry into her shoulder.

"Christine what's wrong?" She asked quietly and started stroking my hair trying to comfort me. I told her about what happened to my house and nothing more. When I looked up into her face, her expression looked guarded. "Christine what if I told you that you could stay here, on the campus; in the dorms behind the stage here. Of course I would have to ask my mother first, but due to the circumstances I'd bet she would say yes." Meg smiled kindly down at me.

"Oh my gosh, Meg you're a life saver!" I hugged her even tighter.

"Okay, okay let's go ask my mother." While we went to go find Meg's mother I had the feeling like someone was following us. I decided not to mention it to Meg so I just shook it off. We managed to find Meg's mother, talking to the two managers.

"Listen, I don't know how we are going to get her to move back into the dorms; he has asked the impossible from us!" Mr. Polingy nervous whispered to Ms. Giry.

"Hush!" Ms. Giry whisper-shouted at Mr. Polingy. Then she turned to us. "Yes, girls. What is it that you need?" She spoke to us in a friendly way.

"Mother, Christine needs a place to stay, and I was wondering if she could stay in the dorms, maybe?" Meg said this with a voice that kind of sounded like she wanted her to say 'yes' and then also wanted her to say 'no' at the same time.

"Why of course Christine, you are welcomed to stay in the dorms. But, if you don't mind me asking, why do you need to? I thought you had a house." Ms. Giry looked a little worried while she said this, but also a little curious too.

"Well, my house caught on fire while I was away." I didn't want anyone to know that I may have caused the fire, because then I would have to tell them about the note. Ms. Giry nodded, but asked nothing more. The managers had a look that looked like relief on their faces.

"If you would pardon me, but I have to go back to my _**house**_ and talk to the chief." I didn't wait for a reply, I just walked away. I know it was rude but I needed to get away from it all. As I headed for my car I thought, _what other disaster is going to befall me?_ And that was probably the worst thing to think of.

AN: Sorry if this chapter is shorter! I have been having a funky writing time! It was really weird… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if anything's wrong with it! Please review! I promise Erik will come soon! If you have any suggestions please tell me! I love ideas, they get my head all stirred up and thinking, so I will want to write more. Hint, hint! Reviews do the same thing! Thank you to those that have reviewed so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Poisoned

A Modern Phantom Of The Opera Story

Erik/Christine

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera, only the plot.

Summary: Modern. Christine has just gotten to her new college and makes some new friends. What happens when creepy notes start appearing at her house? Read and find out. First FanFiction

AN: Okay, _italicized _is for Christine's thoughts, **bold** is for emphasis, ( ) stuff inside those is notes from me to you, underlined is probably a title for something, and you should be able to tell what combined things are for.

Chapter Four

When I was done talking to the Chief and was able to go through my house; to see if there was anything to salvage. I found out there wasn't. I had nothing left, nothing in my name; except for the money that my dad had left me. _I miss my dad so much. He would've helped me through all of this. _My dad was a loving dad, and I was such a daddy's girl. My dad was a musician, and a good one at that. He could play almost any song on his violin. _I remember when I would yell out songs for him to play; trying to see if there was any song he couldn't play on his violin. He played all of them with such perfection. I even got him to play one of my favorite bands songs._ My dad died of a sickness that only hits one out of ten people. I don't even know the name of it. I don't ever want to remember it. All I remember is when I came home one day my dad was on the floor with blood coming out of his mouth. I had called 911 immediately, but it was already too late. I shuddered from the memory of it. It still causes me so much pain. I shook my head. I wasn't supposed to be thinking about this, I was supposed to be exploring my new home.

Meg had showed me to my new room when I had gotten back. It had a mirror that looked like it was built into the wall and a big dresser that had draws filled with clothes already _and the weird thing is that they are all my size._ I shook that thought from my head, it probably wasn't very important anyways. The room also had a king sized bed; I was surprised to find out that I wouldn't have to share a room with anybody at all. The room itself was painted the color red; I usually don't prefer the color red in my home_, or where I happened to be living in,_ but here it looked fitting.

I got up from my bed and headed towards the door. When I shut the door I made sure I turned around and locked it. _Don't want some psycho to come in._ Even though all my stuff was gone the managers still gave me a room that was completely stocked and prepared for someone to live in it. I still couldn't believe that they got this kind of room for me. The managers and surprisingly Ms. Giry had insisted on it, Meg had just shrugged her shoulders and said that I was lucky.

I had quickly checked the clock before I went out of my room and it read, 11:45 PM. I knew it was really late and I knew I should have been sleeping, but I was restless and bored to add to the mix. I had wanted to explore the building ever since I got here. Now I had the chance and now I couldn't be disturbed while I was doing my exploring.

Luckily, the dorms just happened to be right behind the building that had the real stage in it, and it was connected with a hallway that linked the dorms and the auditorium together. My room happened to be on the top floor of the dorms, which meant that I had to walk down five flights of stairs. The building was rather old so it didn't have an elevator. Even though the building wasn't exactly new, it had a sense of style to it.

As I was entering the auditorium, I noticed none of the lights are on. _Well duh none of the lights are on; it's the middle of the freaking night!_ I shook my head; I sure was being weird tonight. Well, considering it was the almost middle of the night and I was probably really sleepy, but didn't notice; I decided that I would just go to the room that has all light switches and flip them on real fast and finish my exploring peacefully.

As you can probably already tell my plan wasn't exactly… smart as some people would say. But, of course, I being the stupid person I am went along with it. I had seen the room that had a bunch of switches in it and figured it might be the room with the light switches. Unfortunately that room happened to be right above the stage which meant that I had to climb upstairs.

As I was heading towards the stage something caught my eye; thanks to my peripheral vision. It was a flick of something dark, like a cape or something along those lines. It happened to be in the wings of the stage and I, being the stupid self that I was at that time, went to investigate. To my surprise the stage was lighted enough from the moonlight that happened to be streaming down from one of the windows at the back of the theatre for me to see. Which was a plus, because if I wasn't able to see I wouldn't have seen the cloaked figure step out from right behind me and I wouldn't have seen that same figure start to head towards me.

I, still being the stupid self that I was at that time, whirled around until I was facing the figure head on. "Who are you?" I asked. The figure was so close to me that if I was to reach out I could touch its cape.

"You have a very beautiful voice." The figure stated bluntly. I was very surprised when this figure started talking. I was completely prepared for me being the only one talking and me trying to figure out who he was. The figure was obviously a he because he had such a tenor voice. I could tell he was probably a singer just by him saying those simple words.

"I-uh- well thank you, I guess." I really didn't know what to say.

"Such a beautiful voice..." He went on wonderingly, staring at me intently.

"Um…Thanks and all, but I really have to go. See, I really should be sleeping and if I don't head back soon than I won't get enough sleep, and um…" This guy was really making me nervous and the more I started to think about my idea of exploring, the more it sounded like a _**really**_ bad idea. "So, I'll just, um…" I started to back away still facing him in case he tried anything funny.

He moved so fast that I had no hope of escaping his grasp. He had latched onto my arm with no intent of releasing it. "Um, would you kindly mind removing your hand from my arm so that I may leave?" I had no idea what to say in a situation like this.

"I will release your arm if you promise me something." He said looking down at me. I gasped; his eyes were yellow! That wasn't the only thing I noticed, though. He was also wearing a mask that covered his entire face! This whole thing was creeping me out! I started to squirm under his gaze, but I only succeeded in him holding onto me tighter. Realizing that struggling would get me no where fast I decided to find out what he wanted from me.

"Alright, what do you want from me then?" His eyes seemed to glow brighter when I said this.

"I want you to take voice lessons from me. Not that I'm saying you have a bad voice or anything just that I could improve your voice o much!" He looked off somewhere behind me and his eyes seemed to glaze over. While he was saying this his arm started to loosen its death grip on my arm.

"Um, but I don't even know you…" I trailed off I had to keep him distracted; maybe if he wasn't focusing on me leaving so much I could twist out of his grip and run all the way back to my room!

"That may be true, but if you are to participate in this musical as the leading lady in this place, you will need to meet me everyday in the choir room. Then, maybe I can make a better star out of you," That did sound appealing to me and I had no doubt he probably could help me with my voice; because he wouldn't have been so forward with me otherwise. But I had the faintest notation that these lesson would require me to be alone with him for hours on end and Daddy didn't raise no fool.

"Sorry, but I am going to have to turn that offer down." As soon as I said that I twisted out of his grip and made a beeline for the door. I heard some sort of sound behind me that totally threw me off. _Was that a growl?_ Suddenly I was aware that he was chasing me. I let out a little yelp and started to run faster. I was no athletic person, but at that moment I was really scared, and had a lot of adrenaline rushing threw me. Some how I knew that it would be bad if this guy caught me.

I had made it to the door and threw it open with all of my might. I turned around as fast as I could and locked they door. **(Okay I envisioned this building kinda sorta old so the locks would be like the locks you would have at your house; so it has one of those turn locks, but of course I could be entirely wrong but I don't build buildings so I wouldn't know very well! Just so I don't confuse anyone, or maybe I just confused y'all more…)** As I looked around at where I was, I realized that I went to the wrong door! This wasn't the door that led to the dorm rooms, and since this was going to be the time that I explored I didn't have a clue to where I was! Just then I felt something hit the door I was leaning against with a great amount of force.

I gasped and ran down the hall way that was to my left. Of course I was so frightened I didn't notice that the door I was about to go out of had a big 'EXIT' sign that was lit up in green neon colors. No, of _**course**_ I didn't notice that. So imagine my surprise when I opened the door and saw that I was at the side of the building and that there were steps leading down into a parking lot that had few cars in it.

I think I started to panic then. I didn't know exactly where I was, sure I knew that I was outside and in a parking lot, but I didn't know where to run next. Suddenly, the door behind me burst open and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"You know I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." And with that a cloth was draped over my mouth and nose, and before I could react to anything I past out in a man I barely knew arms.

AN: Sorry for the long delay! I was still I my funk when I started writing this chapter. So this chapter was not written in the same day and with long periods of time between each time I wrote a little bit. So sorry if it's a little confusing and disorganized. I think I'm out of my funk now. So please review and if you have any suggestions for me please voice them!


	5. Chapter 5

Poisoned

A Modern Phantom Of The Opera Story

Erik/Christine

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera, only the plot.

Summary: Modern. Christine has just gotten to her new college and makes some new friends. What happens when creepy notes start appearing at her house? Read and find out. First FanFiction

AN: Okay, _italicized _is for Christine's thoughts, **bold** is for emphasis, ( ) stuff inside those is notes from me to you, underlined is probably a title for something, and you should be able to tell what combined things are for.

Chapter Five

"_Christine!" Something started to poke me. I groaned and rolled over, pulling up the covers as I went. "Christine!" The exasperated voice came again. "Christine it's time for you to get up! You have to go to school!" The poking became more persistent and I gave a sigh of defeat, knowing that if I did not get up now I knew that I would not be a happy camper later._

_ "Ugh! Fine…" I rolled over again, but this time onto the floor. Though I forgot to take into account the blankets that were wrapped around my feet and made me fall clumsily to the floor. The booming laughter behind me did not make me feel any better either. "Stop laughing at me Dad! It's not nice to laugh at people, especially people who are not morning people!" The laughing only increased behind me. _

_ "I know kiddo, but everyday the same thing happens you fall out of bed and I laugh at you. It never gets old by the way." He laughed some more than proceeded to leave my room, to leave me to go do my 'girlie' things as he put it._

_ "Oh, go shove your 'oh so necessary' morning herbal tea down your throat!" I yelled back at him as he walked down the stairs still laughing, I noted._

_ "With pleasure!" He shouted back at me. I groaned again; my dad was such a morning person._

I groaned again, and now it wasn't from my dad waking me up in the morning or from him taking jabs at me. This time it was from the thought of me having to wake up and act as I'm all happy and stuff. Right then I rather felt like crying rather then laughing. I always got this way when I think about my father. Still I would have to put on the happy face and face the day with a smile. _Here we go again; another depressing day awaits you eagerly._ I sighed and opened my eyes slowly, they felt a little heavy today, and maybe I was still tired.

When I finally had my eyes opened all the way I gasped. This wasn't my room at the house! Then I suddenly remembered the fire._ Oh, that's right my room doesn't exist anymore, it's all ashes now._ But wait, something was still wrong. Then I remembered having moved into the dormitories at the college._ But my room did not look at all like this…_ Indeed it didn't, this room was pure white, with white shelves and a white writing desk. _It's so blank in here. _I thought randomly.

_Wait! I remember now! I was kidnapped by that man!_ Shaking my head quickly, trying to get the random thoughts to stop popping up, I got out of the bed I was in cautiously. _The bed is even white!_ I shook my head again. The random thoughts still were there, I guess. Ignoring all the white, I took a closer look at my surroundings. There were three doors. I went to the door on the left and opened it. It had a very fabulous _**white**_ bathroom, including a bathtub, which looked _**very**_ comfortable, a toilet, and a sink._ Man, this dude __**must**_ _be obsessed with white!_ Ugh! _**More**_ random thoughts! I closed the door to the bathroom. I walked to the door that was in the middle of the room. This door was locked._ Huh, must be the way out…_At least _**now**_ my thoughts were getting more coherent. Finally, I walked to the door on the right. This door had a huge walk-in closet in it. _A huge walk-in __**empty**_ _closet!_ Whoever this person was obviously had this room as a spare room. On the wall that the bed was against there was a window on the left side of the bed. I decided to take a quick look through it. On the outside there was a beautiful forest! With a single dirt drive way coming out of it. I also took into account that I was two stories up… _Hmmm, maybe I could-_

"Enjoying the view?" I gasped and spun around. Standing there was the guy that had kidnapped me! He was still dressed in all black, **(By the way for people who are wondering what Erik I'm using, I say I'm going to go with Gaston Leroux's Erik.) **and was wearing the mask still. He had a smirk on his face, too. Well, the part of the face I could see anyways.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded calmly. I had to try to act calm and not show any fear; even though on the inside I was freaking out to the max. _What does this guy want from me?! Is he going to kill me?! Or is he going to do something worse?_ The guy merely gave a slight chuckle and stepped closer. I refused to step back, because if I stepped back then I would be cornered against the wall and I didn't want that.

"You know this all could have all been avoided." I pulled my eyebrows together and frowned. This could have been avoided? How? The man sensing my confusion, explained. "You could have just agreed to let me give you singing lessons, but no, you decided to fight me and say 'no'." He gave a little sigh and shook his head remorsefully.

My anger decided to flare then. What, if I had agreed to let this stranger give me singing lessons, he wouldn't have kidnapped me? No way. Suddenly an idea struck me._ What if I agree to let him give me singing lessons? Would he let me go? _So I decided to give it a shot.

"All right if this could have been avoided, what if I say yes to your offer? Would you let me go then?" He cocked his head to the side and looked as if he was thinking on it.

"How about this, I let you go if you let me give you lessons and you stay here for a week." He concluded after a while.

"Why?" I asked confused. I was glad he was letting me go, but to stay here for a week it didn't make sense.

"Rehearsals for Macbeth start in two weeks. One week of staying here, letting me be able to have easy access to you; for this week is going to be your worst nightmare, and the other week of letting you fall into the routine of having lessons with me when I'm not near you." I could see his logic, but I didn't like what he was saying about this week being my worst nightmare.

"How about you just let me go and never bother me again?" I just cracked, I couldn't take it anymore. I definitely did not want to stay here any longer and I didn't like the way this guy gave me the new proposition. It sounded as if he thought he could control me! What nerve!

"Why I'm shocked, Christine! You just asked me if I could change this situation and I made an offer that is beyond decent of me; for I can keep you here for longer than I said I would and then you turned around and start being rude to me! This is not becoming Christine." He actually went as far as to lift up his eyebrows (I could tell that he did this, because his mask lifted up slightly) and gape at me.

I almost growled. This guy was starting to get me really mad. First he scares me than he chases me than he kidnapped me! "Listen, I don't know where you got the twisted idea that you could come out of no where, demand things of me, then kidnap me when I refuse! Do you even know that that is against the law?!" I started to step closer to him as I was talking. My anger was giving me courage. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the door that was locked earlier and the door that this man had come out of, opened just a crack. My brain started working very fast. _Maybe if I get close enough to him I can quickly slide past him and fly out the door!_ This idea of escape excited me and got my adrenaline running.

The only bad part that came from my yelling at him was that it was getting him mad. He quickly dropped his surprised façade and I swore his eyes started to glow a brighter yellow than they already were. Did I mention that? His eyes are yellow like a cat! Anyways, he started to get taller, (if that was even possible, he already looked six foot five!) and his body got this regal look to it. "Twisted you say? You have no idea what you are talking about. You don't even understand the concept of twisted is. You stupid naive little girl. You should learn to accept help from someone who offers it to you."

I had stopped walking during his little monologue. I didn't like that he had insulted me. I cocked my head to the side and said very calmly, "Why would I accept help from someone who would most likely hurt me than help me?" I had started moving again and was now close enough that he wouldn't get suspicious of anything, but close enough to pull what I was planning to do. If I was paying attention then I would have stopped all thoughts of escaping right then and there. However, I wasn't paying attention; I was too preoccupied of thinking of my escape. His face turned so angry and vicious that any sane person on earth would have run away screaming. And as he was about to retort to my comment, I bolted.

I zipped around easily enough and got to the door just fine, it's what was beyond the door that made me almost scream in frustration. It literally looked like a labyrinth! You could see where hallways broke off into other hallways and random staircases going up or down. Though I only took this in for a second before I started running down a random hallway. I could here the cry of outrage that escaped from the man's lips. I know that I couldn't let myself get caught now, so I pushed myself harder. Since I was on the second floor I decided that should start going down the staircases that went down. This soon proved to be non-helping in any way. After about three down going staircases, two lefts, and five rights, and still hearing nothing behind me did I stop to catch my breath and glance behind me. I sighed in relief when I saw nothing behind me, but as soon as I turned around there he was.

He was standing there calmly with his hands clasped behind his back, looking down at me with a disapproving gaze. "You really must stop trying to run from me, nothing good will ever come from it." He said this so unemotionally that it made me shudder with the shear nothingness of it. I started to back up from him and turn and run the other way. When suddenly I wasn't on the floor anymore. I was flung over this man's shoulder, in a painful way too I might add to, and was heading back to the room we were previously in. I, naturally, started kicking and screaming for him to let me go.

It must have been quite a sight seeing a nineteen year old girl pounding on a man's chest and flailing her legs about helplessly. She was acting like a child but she didn't care one bit. This man was scaring her and hurting her. His hands were too tight around her waist as he held her down.

As the man dropped her on the bed and started walking to the door he said still unemotionally, "I rather like the proposition I gave you and I plan to stick to that. You will stay here for a week and will take lessons from me, and then you will return and start taking lessons from me at the college." He walked out quickly and locked the door. Christine than started to cry into the pillow. How was she going to get out of this situation?

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you like this chapter! I tried my best! If you have any questions on anything please voice them. My writing can be confusing sometimes. Anyways, please review! I love to hear your comments on my story!


	6. Chapter 6

Poisoned

A Modern Phantom Of The Opera Story

Erik/Christine

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera, only the plot.

Summary: Modern. Christine has just gotten to her new college and makes some new friends. What happens when creepy notes start appearing at her house? Read and find out. First FanFiction

AN: Okay, _italicized _is for Christine's thoughts, **bold** is for emphasis, ( ) stuff inside those is notes from me to you, underlined is probably a title for something, and you should be able to tell what combined things are for.

Chapter Six

I woke up to the sound of someone saying my name. It wasn't even the nice voice of a person softly saying your name trying to coax you into the world of the awareness. The voice sounded so impersonal. It was rather chilling.

"Christine, if you don't get up now I will make you stay here some few extra days. I won't have you moping around here when we can be getting valuable work done on your voice." My eyes flew open at the threat of having to stay longer in this place than absolutely necessary. "Aww, good I see you're awake. Now I need you to go freshen up, or whatever you girls do in the bathroom, and change your clothes, I will come to retrieve you in an hours time period and I will expect you to be ready for your singing lessons." With that he twirled on his heel and stalked out the door. I groaned when I heard the door shut and then lock with a deafening click. I complemented even getting out of bed. _Why should I get out of bed and get ready for a guy that I can't even stand? I wonder what he would do if I refused to get out of bed? _I snorted quietly to myself. He'd probably drag me by my hair and down those awful twisting and turning stairs. I shuddered from even thinking about it. _That would definitely make me hurt in the morning._

I sighed heavily as I pushed back the covers and threw my legs over the side of the bed, only to have them tangled up in the sheets and land flat on my face. _Ugh, I am __**so**_ _graceful._ I heaved myself off the floor and shook my head sadly. _I'm going to end up killing myself._ With that lovely thought floating through my brain, I made my way over to the walk-in closet only to remember that it was empty. I growled to myself and made my way, (I more like stomped, but who cares for details right?) over to the door that the man had just exited only a few minutes ago.

I banged on the as loud as I could on the door with my fist and started yelling loudly. "Hey! Dude are you going to give me clothes?!" I crossed my arms over my chest and started tapping my foot, glaring at the door menacingly. After a little while I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. I almost was going to make a witty remark, but then decided he would probably leave if I did that. So, I kept my mouth shut until he gave me a reason to talk back at him.

He seemed to be just standing outside the door, not doing anything. So, I banged on the door again. "Hello!? Are you even listening!? I need clothes if you are going to keep me here! Seriously! What kind of kidnapper kidnaps a person and then tells them that they aren't going to be harmed and then not provides them with anything!?" I even stomped my foot for good measure.

"Ha! You have a good sense of humor little one. It is true that I have forgotten to get clothes for you, but you see; we would not be in this predicament if you would have just agreed to let me teach you. Since that did not happen and I had to take certain measures to insure that I was able to teach you." All of this was said through the door that separated me from kicking him right where it would hurt the most.

I growled to myself and said in the most pleasant voice that I could speak at the time, "Well then, do you plan to supply me with these clothes that you oh so graciously forgot?"

Suddenly the door was opened and he stepped into the room and observed me. When I mean observe, I mean he stared at me behind his mask without blinking. I had taken a step back to avoid getting hit by the door and now stood there with my hands on my hips and tapping my foot impatiently. It seemed that he wouldn't stop staring at me and it was making me a little uncomfortable.

"Enjoying the view?" I mimicked him from earlier. It seemed to have snapped him out of it.

"That comment was highly unnecessary." He chided me.

"Well then, stop staring at me!"

"If you want me to get you clothes then you better show a little more respect, little girl."

"I'll give respect where it is deserved." I answered back smartly.

His eyes brightened and he raised his arm as if to hit me. The mask blocked me from being able to see his face clearly. But I could imagine his enraged face. Or what I could imagine what his face looked like. The only thing that stopped him from hitting me, (I guessed since his eyes dimmed a bit when they saw me), was the little whimper I let out when he raised his arm. I actually thought that he was going to hit and had reacted accordingly. The whole whimper-flinch-and prepare for impact thing.

He put his arm back down to his side slowly and regarded me with an annoyed expression. I secretly let out a breath of relief. He must have seen this, for he grinned a little after I did it.

"It seems that along with teaching you how to sing, I also need to teach you some manners."

I was angered by this statement and thought of hitting him myself, or maybe giving him a good kick where he would always remember it. But I refrained myself from actually doing it. Even though he had promised not to hurt me, I wasn't entirely sure. He had raised his arm as if to hit me and that made me wary of him.

"Or maybe, you could save yourself the effort and not teach me at all and just take me back home and we can forget about this whole thing." I responded sweetly.

"Yes it would save me a lot of effort, but you see; your voice is too good to waste. And that's exactly what would happen if I brought you back to your 'home' as you call it."

"Well I used to have my own home before it mysteriously burned to the ground." This guy, (You know I still don't know his name….), was seriously annoying me.

"That must have been really unfortunate for you." He said it with such sarcasm that it made me want to hit him even more.

"Look mister, I don't know what your problem is, but I worked really hard to get that house! I don't need some stranger walking in my life and trying to ruin all that I've worked for!" This guy was pushing me over my head.

He laughed at my little display of anger. How I hated this man! He gets on my nerves to no end.

"Well, if you're done with your little performance, we can solve this dilemma of you having no apparel. So please tell me what you would like to wear."

"What?! You mean to tell me that you're going to be buying all of my clothes for me?!" This is an outrage! I deserve to be able to buy all of my clothes! I mean that I'm going to be the one wearing; I should be able to pick and choose them!

He looked at me sternly and said, "This is the only way you'll be getting clothes from me, little girl. I'm not about to let you in public. I know what'll do. You'll try to run from me. So, while you are staying with me. I will be the one that will be doing the shopping."

I groaned in frustration and rubbed my face. "Well, how about you go get my clothes from my dorm room and you also get all of my things that I'll need for my womanly needs."

"That sounds like a good idea to me. They'll be here in your room by tomorrow morning."

Something caught my attention when he said that. "Wait don't you need a key?"

He laughed when I asked this and replied saying, "You'll find that I will never need a key. I'd take that information to heart to if I were you; no locked door will keep me out." With that he shut the door in my face and I heard the click of the lock.

AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I know that it is impossible to apologize for not updating in about a year. But I had a really bad case of writers block. Every time I sat down to write I maybe wrote one line and I got stuck again. It was very annoying. So, I'm so sorry! I hope ya'll still like my story and hopefully will update soon again. Oh, and I think that my writing style changes a lot during this chapter; since there were lot's of gaps between my writings. So, if ya'll are confused with any thing let me know and I'll explain. I also went back and edited all of my previous chapters the best I could. Please review! (Oh, and please tell me if something contradicts what I have previously written. I don't really remember what I previously wrote. So just tell me and I'll fix it. Thank you!)


End file.
